This invention relates to heating elements of the type used in stove tops, clothes dryers, and other heating applications, and more particularly, to a composition heating element having a predetermined heating profile by which the temperature of the heating element rapidly increases from an ambient temperature to a predetermined operational temperature when an electrical current is first applied to the heating element.
In a conventional stove top heating element, when a temperature control unit for a particular element is turned on, electrical current is supplied to the heating element. As is well-known in the art, the temperature of the heating element then rises from room temperature to a desired cooking temperature as a result of the I.sup.2 r losses in the heating element. Conventional heating elements take some time to reach their desired temperature, and the amount of this delay increases the time it takes to heat whatever is placed upon the heating element.
Modern consumers now want a range or stove that is significantly more responsive to turn-on to rapidly reach a set heating temperature selected by a user of the appliance. Users of other types of appliances employing other types of heating elements arc similarly wanting faster response time from their appliance when it is turned on. Typically, manufacturers attempt to have their heating elements reach a stabilized temperature on the order of three to five seconds from turn-on. Various attempts have been made to achieve this rapid response time; however, most of these have associated costs or consequences which are undesirable. For example, current approaches tend to shorten the useful life of the heating element. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a heating element having the advantages of rapid heating but without the cost penalties and/or shorter life cycle.